A Smile Can Be Murder
by AlikeReaction
Summary: It's a busy but ordinary day at the hospital, until an event occurs that marks the start of a new case for Steve. Chapter 7 up! Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know a lot about police procedure so please don't judge too harshly if there are any glaring errors! I hope you can ignore them and enjoy the story. Please R&R, it's really encouraging.

**A Smile can be Murder**

It was the morning of another very busy day at Community General Hospital. Mark, Jesse and Amanda were taking a well earned break in the staff room during a sudden lull.

"Why is it that the hospital never provides us with good coffee?" grumbled Jesse after taking a sip from a mug Amanda passed him.

"Oh you mean compared to the _delightful_ stuff you serve at BBQ Bobs?" said Amanda.

"What's wrong with the coffee at Bobs?" asked Jesse. "Bobs does great coffee."

"Jesse the last time I had coffee there you put chilli in it!" protested Amanda as Mark chuckled.

"You didn't like that?"

"You did?"

"Well think about it," said Jesse enthusiastically. "It makes sense really. It's a BBQ joint famous for its hot spicy ribs. What better way to finish a meal than with our new rich, spicy, chilli coffee? Or, as I prefer to call it Coffee with a Kick."

"Does Steve know about this?" asked Mark.

"Well I'm sure he…" Just then an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Would all available staff please report to trauma room one immediately."

"That's us," said Jesse draining his cup and heading out the door.

X X X

"What have we got?" asked Jesse as the paramedics wheeled the patient in on a stretcher. He was unconscious and had multiple grazes.

"White male, mid thirties, victim of a hit and run. K.O. at scene. Had bloods and morphine, query fractured ankle and ribs from impact."

"Ok, let's get him hooked up, I want a line in, check his vitals and then we'll send him up for a CT scan and x-ray when he's stable." Jesse went to work and despite appearances there was nothing seriously wrong with the man and he soon regained consciousness, although staying a little confused.

"What about the driver?" asked Mark as the paramedics were leaving.

"He fled the scene. The police are looking for him." Mark shook his head in disgust and turned back towards Jesse.

"Anything I can do?"

"See if you can find a name for this guy. Check his bag, it's over by the door."

"A Henry Finchley," said Mark after a quick search. "I'll see if we can find his notes and notify next of kin."

"Thanks," said Jesse, leaving the nurses to finish up now that he was satisfied the man was stable. "He was lucky. The driver couldn't have been going that fast."

X X X

Later that day Mark got a phone call from Steve.

"Hi Dad, just thought I'd let you know you got a DOA on its way in. Some guy found in a hotel room, can you get Amanda to check him out?"

"Of course," said Mark. "But I can tell that's not all you're calling for."

"Right. I want to come in and ask that guy who was involved in the hit and run some questions. Just routine. Is it okay if I drop by?"

"Yes, that's fine. He's got a broken ankle and a couple of fractured ribs but he's stable enough. Just give it an hour, I know he's about to go and have his leg set and plastered and that's a painful business."

"Don't I know it! Ok Dad, will catch up with you later."

"Bye Steve."

X X X

"Hi Amanda, how's it going?" asked Mark entering her pathology lab.

"Pretty quiet just now. I'm just writing up the report on Mrs Dale. It was as you thought Mark, she died from kidney failure brought on by years of alcohol abuse."

"It's a shame," said Mark sadly. "But the real reason I'm here is that Steve just called to say we are expecting a DOA any minute. Apparently he was found dead in a hotel room. Steve wants you to perform an autopsy right away to find out what killed him."

"Of course, bring him straight here when he arrives. I'm almost finished here."

"Thanks Amanda, I'll catch up with you later."

X X X

Fifteen minutes later two paramedics, known as Carl and David, wheeled in a stretcher covered in a cloth.

"Here he is," said Carl. "Although he has no I.D. I'm afraid he was already dead when we arrived. No visual reason as to the cause."

"Thanks, just place him in the middle of the room, will you? Incidentally who found him?"

"That's what slightly odd," said David. "Apparently reception got an anonymous phone call from the pay phone in the lobby telling them there was a dead body in room 201."

"And he didn't say how he knew this?"

"No. That's why we informed the police," said David. "It's a bit suspicious."

"Yes. Well, I'll get started straight away," said Amanda and the paramedics left. Amanda moved the bed directly under the light and put a new tape in the Dictaphone she used to record her findings. She then scrubbed her hands and put on a blue surgical gown.

"White male, late thirties, name unknown. Died of unknown cause. Patient still warm so can't have been deceased long. Will first draw some blood and send it off for analysis." Amanda swabbed a small patch on the mans arm and drew some blood with a needle. She then turned her back and walked over to a small table to store the blood in a vial. As she was doing this she heard a slight rustling sound and sensed a movement behind her.

Amanda spun round and screamed in shock. Her supposedly dead patient was standing up beside the trolley. She backed away involuntary and hit a table containing some surgical instruments, sending then crashing to the floor. The man advanced towards her and Amanda frantically reached toward a panic button attached to the wall. The man grabbed hold of her arm and covered her mouth as she went to scream again. He shoved her roughly aside and she stumbled and fell, experiencing a blinding pain as she hit her head on a sink and slumped to the floor. Amanda felt dizzy and scared as she felt the man bend over her and take hold of her wrist as if checking she was knocked out. She sat upright abruptly, making the man jump and release his hold, but before she could stand upright he drew back his fist as if to hit her. Amanda glanced around desperately and her eyes lit on a scalpel on the floor beside her. She seized it and stabbed it into the man's forearm. He let out a roar of pain and receded backwards, allowing her to scramble to her feet and make for the door. Suddenly a hand closed around her throat and a bloody knife was thrust in her face.

"Now you just stay still and quiet or I'll have to hurt you," said the man in a menacing voice, speaking for the first time. "It's not you I want." He then shoved her backwards and made her sit on the floor beside the trolley. He tore up a sheet and tied her hands to the rails and gagged her. Picking up the small vial containing the blood Amanda had taken from him, he pocketed it before turning out the lights and cautiously peering out of the door. Then he left, closing the door behind him and leaving Amanda alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Dad," said Steve emerging out of the elevator and walking to where his father was filling out a form at reception.

"Oh, hi Steve. Any luck with finding the driver from our hit and run?"

"None so far. All we know for sure is that the guy was driving a blue Sedan and you can only guess at how many of them are owned in L.A."

"A lot, huh?"

"You bet. I really need to talk to Mr Finchley to have any kind of a chance of catching this fellow."

"Well you're in luck. He's had his leg plastered and seems rested enough. Come on, I'll show you to his room." They headed off down the corridor.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know how Amanda's getting along with the autopsy, would you?"

"No, sorry. But we can stop in and see her. I know she'd like to see you." They walked along the corridor towards Amanda's pathology lab.

"That's odd," remarked Mark as they drew closer. "The lights are off."

"Maybe she finished early and has gone to rest in the staff room?"

"No, that's not possible," replied Mark. "I saw her not twenty minutes ago and she was only just starting. Steve, I get the feeling something's wrong."

"You and your feelings. But I'll check it out, you better stay back." Steve drew his gun from his waist band and listened up against the door. Hearing nothing he threw open the door and turned on the lights, still keeping his gun at the ready. "See Dad, there's no one here."

Mark appeared at the door looking confused. Just then they heard a metallic tapping sound that seemed to be coming from behind a trolley that was positioned in the middle of the room. Mark and Steve moved towards the sound and as they stepped further into the room they noticed that things were not quite right. The sheets from the trolley were torn, instruments were scattered over the floor and there appeared to be blood on the floor. They hurried around the trolley and found Amanda.

"Oh my god, Amanda!" exclaimed Mark sinking down beside her as Steve hurried to untie her. "What happened?"

"Man, dead man," said Amanda in distress. "Not dead, not dead. He got up, knocked me over, I stabbed him, he caught me, tied me up and left."

"You stabbed him?" asked Steve, as Mark helped Amanda up and gave her a hug.

"Not properly," said Amanda starting to recover. "I hit him in the arm with a scalpel. It's on the floor over there." Steve got a plastic bag out of his pocket and picked up the knife.

"I'll see if we can't lift some prints off of this and find out who this guy is."

"Mark," said Amanda. "I think he's still here, in the hospital. He said it wasn't me he wanted, we need to check on the patients." And she took a step towards the door before falling sideways into Steve, who caught her.

"You're not going anywhere," said Mark, kindly taking her arm. "I want to check out that big bump on your head and you've been through quite an ordeal."

"I'll call for backup and start the search immediately," said Steve and hurried out the door. "Don't worry we won't let him get away."

X X X

Soon the search of the hospital had begun. Jesse had insisted on helping after hearing what had happened to Amanda and was checking the patients on the second floor. He came to Henry Finchley's room and went in. The curtains were half drawn but as he walked closer Jesse was slightly surprised to see a man standing over Mr Finchley's bed. He was holding up a blue jacket and patting the pockets.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" The man jumped, obviously not having heard Jesse come in. He turned to face Jesse and Jesse noticed there was blood seeping from a wound on the man's upper arm.

"You! It's you," exclaimed Jesse. "You're the guy who attacked Amanda, what are you doing in here?"

"Move out of my way, Shorty," said the man in a low menacing voice.

"No!" said Jesse bravely, and moved to block the doorway as the man walked towards him.

X X X

The man went cautiously to the door and seeing no one in sight he stepped out. Just then Steve came around the corner at the far end of the corridor, took one look at the man and broke into a run. The man darted back into the room he had just come from and slammed the door, ignoring Steve's shouts of "Stop! Police!" He ran to the window, threw it open and jumped.

Steve pelted down the corridor, positioned himself outside the room with his gun at the ready and kicked open the door. He rushed inside and immediately tripped over something on the floor. His gun flew from his hand and skidded across the floor. Cursing, Steve glanced back at what he had tripped over, and realised with a jolt that the thing on the floor was Jesse.

X X X

A little while later Jesse awoke to find himself in a hospital bed with Mark and Amanda standing over him. Amanda had a couple of butterfly stitches on the side of her head from where she had hit the sink but otherwise looked unhurt.

"How do you feel?" asked Mark, flashing a torch into his eyes.

"Confused," said Jesse. "What am I doing here?"

"It seems you disturbed our intruder," said Mark. "He knocked you out with a metal lunch tray to get away. Steve found you."

"Where is Steve?" asked Jesse, sitting up quickly. "Did he catch the man? Ouch! My head feels like someone has put it in a coffee grinder."

"He got away," said Steve in an annoyed voice, appearing round the door. "Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I'll get you some pain killers," said Mark.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Steve.

"I went into the room to check on Mr Finchley and the man was in there. He tried to leave but I stood in front of the door. He started walking towards me but then he stopped and looked past me and gasped. He looked really shocked. So I looked over my shoulder to see what he was looking at and… then it all went black. Oh, I feel so foolish," said Jesse in a small voice.

"Don't," said Amanda. "He tricked you, any one of us might have been fooled."

"What happened with Mr…" Steve began but stopped at a slight shake of the head from Amanda. Jesse looked from one to the other of them.

"What? What is it? What happened?" asked Jesse. "Come on Amanda," persisted Jesse as Steve suddenly became very interested in adjusting his badge. "Did something happen to Mr Finchley?"

"Oh Jesse, he's dead," said Amanda taking his arm.

"How?" asked Jesse, shock on his face.

"He was murdered, and the number one suspect is the same guy who attacked you and Amanda," said Steve.

"Then it's all my fault!" said Jesse in distress. "If I hadn't tried to play the hero and stop him from leaving, he wouldn't have had time to kill him."

"You're mistaken," said Steve. "Mr Finchley was already dead by the time you entered the room, there was nothing you could have done."

"You don't know that," said Jesse, starting to feel incredibly guilty.

"Jesse…"

"I still might have been able to save him had I just let that guy leave."

"Not unless you know how to cure a gunshot wound to the head," said Steve. "There is nothing you or anyone else could have done to save him."

"But I might have been able to prevent it from happening."

"Jesse, I looked at the scene and the body just moments after Steve chased the guy out of the room and found you. Mr Finchley's blood had already started to thicken and congeal. That wouldn't happen if the wound had occurred less than forty five minutes ago. Believe me Jesse, he was already dead when you entered the room. There is nothing, nothing you could have done for him."

"Don't beat yourself up over this," said Mark, coming back with a couple of pills. "Take these and get a little rest." Jesse nodded and swallowed the tablets, before closing his eyes with a sigh. Steve patted him on the arm.

"I'll be back in about an hour to take a statement. Amanda, if we could go somewhere quiet I need you to tell me exactly what happened earlier." Mark put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll come and keep you company,"

"Thanks Mark." Quietly they left the room, leaving Jesse alone to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse had refused point blank to stay in hospital overnight, insisting that there was nothing wrong with him. Mark agreed to let him leave on the condition he came and spent the night at the beach house where he could keep an eye on him. After Steve had finished taking Amanda and Jesse's statements all four of them had gone back to the beach house and had a meal which Steve picked up from BBQ Bobs.

"Well, considering the amount of food you're putting away you must be feeling back to normal," commented Mark, as Jesse polished off not only his own food but the rest of Mark's as well.

"I've got to keep up my strength," said Jesse selecting another rib. "Anyway I need all this protein to help the wounds heal."

"What wounds?" asked Amanda.

"How's the case coming?" cut in Mark to prevent any disagreements.

"Well we found out who our man is," said Steve. "We managed to lift some prints and DNA off that scalpel."

"Oh good, who is he?" asked Mark.

"One Daniel Chancer," said Steve withdrawing a printout and showing it to Amanda who nodded silently. "He lives at Greenwood House, Flat 3. I have it under surveillance but so far he has not been home. Wanted for questioning about a number of small time burglaries and a suspected armed robbery. And guess what kind of car he owns?"

"A blue Sedan?" offered Mark.

"You got it in one."

"So, maybe the hit and run wasn't an accident and Chancer was deliberately trying to kill Finchley. But why did he want to kill him in the first place?" asked Jesse.

"Maybe Chancer burgled Finchley and Finchley found out who he was and Chancer was afraid he would hand him over to the police."

"It still seems a lot of trouble to go to for something as minor as a burglary," said Steve. "Anyway I checked, Finchley has never been burgled."

"Well, that's that idea out the window," said Mark.

"There are a few things I just don't understand," said Amanda. "Firstly how did Chancer know that Finchley wasn't dead after he hit him with his car and second of all how did he ever convince the paramedics who brought him in that he was dead?"

"I was beginning to wonder that myself," said Mark. "But with all that's happened today I never stopped to think about it."

"You know Dad, I'm sorry to say it but to me this all points to one thing."

"What's that?"

"Inside help. Especially those paramedics who brought him in to Amanda."

"Who? Carl and David? I can't believe they would ever knowingly aid such a man."

"I'm only stating the way the facts point at the moment. I went over that hotel room with forensics after they called me to say they had a DOA and we found nothing, no suggestion of foul play or even that anyone had been occupying the room. According to the manager that room wasn't even supposed to be let out and he'd never seen the dead guy before. I think I'll have a little chat with Carl and David in the morning."

"Ohh, you know what?" said Jesse suddenly dropping a rib onto his plate and making them all jump slightly. "When I entered Mr Finchley's room and saw Chancer over by his bed, he was holding up a jacket and patting it down as if he was looking for something. Maybe Finchley had something that Chancer wanted."

"Why on earth didn't you mention this to me before?" asked Steve, sounding amazed.

"When?"

"When I was taking your statement!"

"I've only just remembered it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I had just been knocked unconscious by a big scary man."

"Okay, I'm sorry. When I saw Chancer he didn't appear to be holding anything, so maybe he never found what he was looking for," said Steve starting to get excited. "Jess, what do you do with all a patient's things when they come in?"

"We bag them up and keep them in a room until the patient is better or relatives come to collect them."

"Did any relatives come to see him or collect his things?" said Steve, practically bobbing up and down.

"No," said Mark, also starting to look excited. "All his relatives were abroad. We managed to get a hold of them though and they are catching a flight over as soon as possible."

"You mean his stuff is still at the hospital?"

"Well yes."

"Great! Maybe we can find what Chancer was after and maybe that can shed some light on things. I'm going to go in now and take a look through his belongings," said Steve, leaping out of his seat and grabbing a set of car keys.

"I'm coming with you," said Mark, also leaving the table. "Amanda would you mind staying over for a while and keeping an eye on Jesse?"

"No, not at all, the kids are over at a slumber party so I don't need to get back."

"Thanks," said Mark ignoring the indignant look on Jesse's face and rushing out the door after Steve who was already revving the car. Jesse leaned over to Amanda with a big grin.

"I helped."

Just then Steve ran back into the room and Jesse noticed Amanda give a violent start. "I forgot my badge," he said picking it up off the sideboard and dashing out again.

"Amanda, are you okay? You seem a little tense this evening."

"I'm fine." said Amanda getting to her feet. "I'll make us some coffee if you can clear the table."

"Sure, okay." Jesse cleared the table and then sat down on the couch waiting for Amanda to bring the coffee in. She appeared carrying a tray a couple of seconds later. Just as she was crossing the room the phone rang. Amanda let the tray drop from her hands and it crashed to the floor. She took a step backwards, a scared look on her face. Jesse was beside her in a second.

"Amanda, what is it? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You better answer that phone, it might be Mark," she practically snapped back. With a worried glance at Amanda, Jesse picked up the phone, but it turned out to be a window salesman and Jesse soon hung up. He went over to where Amanda was attempting to clear up the mess and took the brush out of her hands.

"Amanda, seriously, tell me what the matter is. You haven't been yourself all evening. You practically jumped out of your skin when Steve came back to get his badge and then you looked petrified when the phone rang." Amanda starred at Jesse for a moment and then to his horror she burst into tears.

"Oh Jesse, I'm so scared. When Chancer attacked me, I thought he was going to kill me. I was so frightened. And now I can't seem to get him out of my head, I keep thinking what if he comes back to get me."

"Oh Amanda," said Jesse drawing her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell us you felt like this?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you, and I thought it was just the initial shock and that it would all go away, but now…it's night time and it's all so much worse. I don't want to go home. I don't want to be alone."

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright," said Jesse in a comforting voice. "I won't let anything happen to you. You can stay over here tonight, I'm sure Mark won't mind. Besides I need someone to keep an eye on me, we can keep each other company, okay?"

"Thanks Jesse," mumbled Amanda into his shoulder. "I feel better just having talked about it."

"Next time don't keep it a secret," said Jesse leading her to the couch. "Not that they'll be a next time of course, it's just that…what I mean is…"

"Thanks Jesse," said Amanda, and despite her tears she smiled.

"I'll make us some fresh coffee," said Jesse.

"I feel so bad about smashing Mark's crockery," said Amanda beginning to sound like the Amanda Jesse knew.

"Nonsense. You've seen how much of the stuff he's got, he won't even notice anything's missing."

X X X

Meanwhile, Mark and Steve had reached the hospital and after a little searching they discovered the plastic bag containing Henry Finchley's belongings. Mark patted down his clothes while Steve searched through his bag.

"Found anything?" asked Steve after about five minutes.

"A wallet containing cash, credit cards, receipts, that kind of thing. Nothing else though. How about you, any luck?"

"Well maybe. He's got a letter addressed to Oklahoma, a set of house keys, a camera with case, a shopping list and a Mars bar."

"Hmm, who's the letter to?"

"I don't know, there's no name, just the address and I'm not permitted to open it."

"But the man's dead."

"Even so, I have to ask permission from the station if I want to know what's inside. It's up to them to decide what gets opened in the course of a murder investigation and what gets left to the family."

"Well, will you do that?"

"Of course. I'll also ask for the camera pictures to be developed. You never know what they might produce."

"Yes. You know I get the feeling that letter may be the key to this whole thing. There doesn't seem to be anything here worth stealing or murdering a man for, but it must contain some information that Chancer didn't want made public."

"You may be right about that," said Steve. "Come on, I'll swing by the station on our way back and give these to the boys. Maybe they will be done by morning."

"I hope so," said Mark. "We need a lead in this case."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Mark left the kitchen to collect the morning mail and newspaper. He browsed through the paper; it all seemed very depressing. A famous actress had died, two robbers had gotten away with thousands of dollars worth of jewellery from a store and there had been a small earthquake in Japan, killing 37 people. On his return to the kitchen he smiled to see Amanda and Steve sitting round the table while Jesse served up pancakes with maple syrup. Not his kind of breakfast, but Steve certainly seemed to be enjoying it. Mark helped himself to toast and a banana and sat down at the table.

"Morning Amanda, sleep well?" He and Steve had arrived home last night to find Jesse washing up and Amanda asleep on the couch. Jesse had told them of Amanda's concerns and they had agreed not to mention it to her. Mark was relieved to see that she looked bright and cheerful this morning.

"Yes, thanks Mark. Sorry for falling asleep on your couch. I remember feeling tired and then the next thing I knew it was morning."

"Not at all, you are welcome to stay over any time."

"So what did you find out last night?" asked Jesse, sitting down with his own stack of pancakes.

"Not a lot," said Steve. "The most interesting things were a letter and a camera. We went by the station on our way home to ask for the pictures to be developed ASAP."

"So what's the next step?" asked Amanda.

"Well, I'm going to interview those two paramedics to ask how they missed the fact that the guy was still alive when they brought him in," said Steve.

"I'll sit in with you if you don't mind," said Mark. "I would like to hear what they say."

"Sure thing. I will need them to come down to the station though. Any idea how to get them there? If they are guilty of something I don't want to let them know we are on to them."

"I am sure we could have them sent there to deal with an injured officer," said Jesse with a mischievous grin. "Lots of dangerous people in police stations: anything could happen."

X X X

An hour later Steve, Mark and Jesse, who didn't need to be in work until the afternoon, were all sitting in Steve's office while Jesse called the hospital and got them to put him through to the paramedics.

"Hello, I need you to come to the Police Station immediately. We have an officer who is… err, choking on a doughnut." Steve put his head in his hands. "What's that?" asked Jesse. "How did it happen? Well, you see, he was trying to show off to his police pals about how many doughnuts he could fit into his mouth at once and he managed to fit in quite a few, but then he started choking. Err, yes he's still conscious and breathing but he's…choking," said Jesse.

Mark looked at Steve who was shaking his head in disbelief and chuckled. "Hit him on the back, no I haven't tried that, hang on." Jesse looked around for something to hit and his eyes landed on Steve. He went towards him and hit him hard twice on the back. Mark had to stop himself laughing out loud as Steve made 'you're dead' gestures towards Jesse who had picked up the phone again. "No that's not helped; he's actually starting to turn purple now," said Jesse sounding quite delighted. "Oh, you'll be here in two minutes, yes that's good. Patient's name? Oh its, Steve…phen Spielberg. Yes…ok…Thank you." And with that Jesse hung up the phone.

"So let me get this straight Jess," said Steve. "The paramedics are coming here to save a policeman who goes by the name of Stephen Spielberg who is going purple and choking on a doughnut!"

"It was the best I could come up with," said Jesse as Mark laughed.

"I'll be surprised if they turn up at all," said Steve. "And what's with the hitting me?"

"They said I should try hitting the patient on the back to dislodge the food."

"Well was I choking?"

"No, but…"

"So did you need to hit me so hard?"

"It made it look realistic," persisted Jesse.

"Realistic to who?" said Steve accusingly. "You were on the phone! I should arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"Steve, there're here," said Mark looking out of the window.

"Ok, I'll go and meet them. You stay here and I'll bring them in one by one for questioning. I'll get St Jones to look after the other one. And you," he said turning to face Jesse. "Stay out of trouble."

X X X

While Mark sat at the interview table Steve went and fetched the first paramedic to be questioned.

"I'm Lieutenant Steve Sloan and this is Dr Mark Sloan, who is a police consultant. We would like to ask you a few questions about a patient you established was dead and brought into Community General Hospital yesterday. For starters, could you just confirm for me that your name is David Looper and that you were one of two paramedics who delivered a man to Dr Bentley's pathology lab yesterday afternoon."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Is this the man?" asked Steve holding up the picture of Daniel Chancer.

"Yes I think so, but I can't be sure. I only saw him for a second."

"How is it that you took this man to be dead? When he was in fact very much alive, and subsequently went on to attack three people within the hospital?"

"We were told over the radio that the guy we were going to see was already dead. Then when we got there my partner, Carl, checked him over and confirmed he was dead. I just believed him. I know I should have double checked but I trusted him." David had his hands resting on top of the table and was nervously twisting a ring on one of his fingers.

"What were you doing at the time, while your partner was checking over the patient?"

"I was setting up the stretcher. I had my back to them most of the time."

"And when you brought him in?"

"We just took him straight to Amanda's, Dr Bentley's pathology lab as we do with all DOAs."

"What made you call me to tell me about the body – why not call the police directly?"

"Well you see Carl didn't want to call you at all. He said there was no suggestion of foul play and that the guy appeared to have died of natural causes. But I said the phone call to the reception was suspicious and so we agreed to call you as a compromise. I thought you might be in the hospital and could tell Dr Bentley to expect us, and then you could decide what action needed to be taken." Mark could tell that David was very nervous but he also sensed that he seemed eager to tell all he knew. "Carl didn't seem to be very happy about it, to tell you the truth. Said I was making a fuss and wasting police time."

"No, not at all, you did the right thing. Only next time call the police not just me. Oh and check that your patient really is dead before you bring him in," said Steve, as David turned slightly red.

"That's all for now. You may go."

"Thank you," said David, standing up and looking slightly amazed. "Oh, and Lieutenant, I really am very sorry about what happened to Dr Bentley and Dr Travis." Steve just nodded and David left the room.

"Do you believe his story?" asked Mark breaking his silence.

"Yes, I would have to say I do. However I think we need to have a little chat with Carl. Him I'm not so sure of."

"Oh I agree. Let's fetch him in." Steve went out and collected Carl and brought him into the room and began the whole process again.

X X X

"Could you confirm for me that your name is Carl Baxter and that you were one of two paramedics who delivered a man to Dr Bentley's pathology lab yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes I am."

"Is this the man?" asked Steve holding up the picture again.

"Yes."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"How is it that you took the man in question to be dead? When he was in fact very much alive and subsequently went on to attack three people within the hospital?"

"We were told by dispatch that the man was already dead. When we got to the room we checked him over and he did appear dead," said Carl, staring at Steve defiantly.

"So you determined he was dead? How did you come to this conclusion?"

"He didn't have a pulse. How else do you think you find out if someone is dead?"

"Well did you try to resuscitate this man?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"He was already cold. It was obvious he had been dead for some time, there was nothing we could do."

"Oh I see. So, explain something to me. How is it that a man who has, by your judgement, been dead for some hours, suddenly springs back to full health within minutes of entering the hospital?" Carl remained silent and continued to stare at Steve. "Well?"

"I don't know. I've heard it can happen with some patients."

"Only under extremely rare circumstances," said Mark. "And not when the patient has been, as you put it, long dead." Carl remained emotionless.

"Ok, let's see if you can answer me this one," said Steve. "Why is it that you didn't want to inform the police that you had found a dead body?"

"There was nothing to suggest that the man's death had been brought on prematurely. It looked like a natural death and not something the police needed to be informed of. Look, are we done here?"

"Why were you so concerned not to get the police involved?"

"Do you have enough so called evidence to arrest me?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Then I am out of here," said Carl rudely, standing up and marching out of the room.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you Baxter," called Steve after his retreating back.

"Well that went well," said Mark. "Do you believe his story?"

"Nope. Not for a second, but I can't hold him on any charges at the moment."

"It's a shame. I'm sure he's not telling us everything. Did you see the way he was sitting throughout the interview? He kept his hands in his lap and sat very still."

"I know. And he kept staring at me the whole time," said Steve.

"It's almost as if he was trying to keep his emotions under control," said Mark. "He was worried he might give something away. But it wasn't natural. Now, if you consider the way Carl was acting…" Just then there came a knock at the door and a policeman came in.

"Lieutenant, here are the photographs from that camera as you requested, and you have been given permission to open the letter.

"Thank you," said Steve, taking the pictures and letter. He opened the letter first and scanned the words. He soon dropped it looking disappointed. "It's a letter to his mother." Steve then glanced down at the first few photographs before leaping to his feet. "Oh my God, we need to stop Baxter before he disappears!" With that he dashed out of the room and along the corridor. Mark feeling very confused picked up the photographs and was soon rushing out of the room after his son.

X X X

Steve pelted along the corridor towards the exit and didn't stop to apologise when he collided with someone carrying a large stack of files which spilled all over the floor. He burst through the front doors and was relieved to see Carl Baxter in the middle of the parking lot, walking fairly slowly and sipping a cup of coffee. He had obviously stopped at a vending machine to get himself a drink. Steve thanked his luck and ran towards Carl. Carl realised someone was running towards him and turned to face Steve just as he drew near.

"Carl Baxter, I am placing you…" began Steve, but he never got to finish as Carl threw his hot coffee into Steve's face and punched him, catching him unawares and sending him reeling backwards onto the floor. Then Carl took off at a run. Steve furiously wiped coffee out of his eyes, picked himself up, and gave chase.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sprinted after Carl Baxter as he left the parking lot and ran down the street. Steve was in good physical condition, but so was Baxter and he had the head start. There was a gap of about ten meters between them but slowly Baxter was beginning to tire and Steve was gaining on him. Carl glanced over his shoulder and saw Steve just behind him. He suddenly changed direction and ran across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by cars, who screeched to a halt and hooted at him. Steve followed, sliding over the hood of a taxi to get through a small gap.

They were nearing a library which had a long set of steps leading up to two big wooden doors. Steve saw his chance and put on an extra burst of speed. He raced up and along a couple of steps and managed to get nearly level with Carl before he hurled himself off the steps and onto Carl's back. They both fell to the floor with the impact but Steve maintained a firm grip on Carl and managed to handcuff him before hauling him to his feet.

"Carl Baxter, I am arresting you for assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest."

X X X

"So, why don't you tell us what really happened?" said Steve, after they had returned to the police station. Mark had joined them again in the interview room along with two guards.

"I already told you."

"Okay, okay. Let's try this one again. Do you know this man?" asked Steve holding up the picture of Daniel Chancer again. "The guy you took to Dr Bentley yesterday."

"I told you, no."

"Huh, that's funny, because I have just had these photos developed from a camera that belonged to a patient who was murdered in the hospital yesterday. And guess what they show?" Carl just glared at Steve. "Look here, these first few show the nice architecture on these old buildings. Isn't that a nice bit of carving round the balcony there? But these next ones show two masked men with shotguns entering a jewellery store on West Street, the same store that happened to be robbed by two masked men yesterday morning."

"I read about that," said Mark. "It was in the papers this morning."

"But that's not all. They also show the same two masked men leaving the store and getting into a car and, rather foolishly, removing their masks. Look, look here at this one," said Steve, thrusting the photo into Carl's face. "See. There is a nice close up of the two men in the car. I'll give you two guesses at who they are." Carl continued to glare at Steve, but Mark noticed there was fear behind his eyes. "Give up? Look here's our 'dead' man Daniel Chancer and that's you sitting beside him. So for the second time Baxter, what is really going on?" Carl opened his mouth and seemed about to say something when his face suddenly drained of colour and he put his head in his hands.

"Answer the question," said Steve, leaning across the table.

"I owed Daniel Chancer money. A lot of money," Carl blurted. "I got into financial trouble last year and he lent me some money to pay off my debts. But then last month he started to demand his money back with huge interest that I just couldn't pay. He was getting more and more threatening, but then he said he knew of a way I could pay him off."

"By helping him with the armed robbery?" said Mark and Carl nodded sadly.

"When we came out Chancer noticed a guy taking photos of us from across the street. He was furious and ran the guy over as we were getting away. He thought he had killed him. I wanted him to let me out the car so I could look over the man, but he wouldn't let me. He said he wanted that man dead and that if I gave myself up or confessed to what we'd done, he would kill me." Carl paused and put his face him his hands again.

"Go on," pressed Steve. "What happened next?"

"Chancer realised that even if the man were dead those photos could still incriminate him. He needed to destroy the camera."

"So you set up the scam to get him into the hospital," said Mark and Carl nodded again.

"Chancer told me to take him to the pathology lab and pretend he was dead. He himself made the phone call to the reception from the hotel informing them there was a dead body and then went and lay in the hotel room."

"How did he know you would be the one to find him?"

"I made David stop at this little café nearby for a coffee to ensure that we were first on the scene."

"But why go to the bother of pretending to be dead?" asked Mark. "Why not just come into the hospital with some minor injury?"

"Chancer didn't want anyone to recognise him and besides he thought it would be quieter in a pathology lab. Easier to get away. He didn't expect Dr Bentley to be free to do an autopsy straight away," said Carl, keeping his eyes fixed on the table.

"Okay. Then what?" asked Steve.

"I suppose he had trouble getting away, which was why he attacked Dr Bentley. Then when he found the photo guy's room he must have discovered the man was still alive and killed him. He was probably looking for the camera when Dr Travis came in," Carl glanced up at Steve, his face looked white and drained. "I'm really sorry; it wasn't supposed to go this way. No one was supposed to get hurt or killed."

"It's a bit too late for that now," said Mark gravely.

"Carl Baxter, I am arresting you for armed robbery, aiding a criminal, leaving the scene of an accident, being an accessory to murder, lying under questioning, perverting the cause of justice, assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest. Need I say more? Take him away," said Steve, gesturing to the two guards by the door who escorted Carl out of the room.

"Well that's that," said Mark. "You know I never would have thought Carl capable of such a thing."

"Life's full of surprises," said Steve.

"How come you didn't know about the robbery that happened so near the hit and run?"

"I never actually went to the scene of the hit and run. I just got passed the information by someone else and they failed to mention it to me, I suppose then they didn't realise the significance. Then with all that happened at the hospital yesterday I never had any chance to investigate."

"Well that's understandable."

"There's just one thing left to do now."

"What's that?"

"Catch the killer."

X X X

That evening the four met up at the beach house again to discuss events. It had been a pretty normal day after the first excitement. Jesse and Mark had gone about their rounds at the hospital and Amanda had returned, somewhat hesitantly, to her lab. Steve had spent the rest of the day writing up the report on Carl Baxter and tracking down Daniel Chancer's known associates, for questioning about his whereabouts. However this had proved fruitless. Steve was the last one to sit down at the table, round which they were all eating pizza. He looked dejected and moody.

"Cheer up Steve," said Jesse, flicking a piece of pepperoni at him. "You nailed Carl Baxter this morning."

"But he's just small fry, it's the big fish I'm after," said Steve. "And I have no idea how to reel him in."

"Maybe you just need to you the right kind of bait," said Jesse.

"You know maggots make very good bait," said Amanda, joining in. Steve and Jesse exchanged a puzzled look.

"Would you mind explaining that?" said Steve. "How are maggots going to help me catch Daniel Chancer?"

"I thought we were talking about fishing!"

"I was speaking metaphorically. Look, never mind. The point is we need to catch this guy and I am fresh out of ideas on how to do it. No one seems to have seen hide nor hair of him since he murdered Finchley."

"I had an idea, before we started talking about fishing," said Jesse. "I was saying we need to use bait and not the wriggly kind."

"Go on," said Steve.

"Well, what is the one thing Chancer risked coming into the hospital to get? He didn't go there to commit a murder. He thought he had already got rid of Finchley."

"The camera," said Amanda.

"Right. Only the thing is, he didn't find it."

"But we did," said Steve.

"I know, but he doesn't know that. He doesn't even know whether it was in the hospital. For all he knows it might have been left at the scene of the hit and run."

"So what are you saying," said Steve, looking slightly confused. "You suggest we should stake out the scene of the hit and run and just hope Chancer will turn up to see if we left the camera? It seems a bit of a long shot to me."

"Well yes that would be," said Jesse. "What I suggest is that you put out a fake plea for people to look out for a discarded camera that you believe may contain some significant information relating to a robbery. Now only the robber, Chancer, will know exactly where the robbery and the hit and run took place and as he had no luck in the hospital I think he is bound to go back to the scene of the crime in the hope of finding the camera before us and getting rid of the evidence. You can be hiding nearby waiting to arrest him when he shows up."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Mark.

"Okay, I'll ask permission to put out a fake request in the morning," said Steve,starting to look happier.

"We'll call it plan B," said Jesse.

"Plan B? Why not plan A?" asked Amanda.

"Because plan A never works," said Jesse, as if it was logical. "People always have to resort to plan B. This will just save us some time."

"I don't care what you call it as long as it works," said Steve.

"Trust me," said Jesse. "Plan B never fails."

X X X

By midmorning the next day the fake request for people to look out for a missing camera had been broadcast. Steve had two officers in an unmarked car posted in a lay-by near the hit and run, and now all they had to do was wait. Steve drove to the hospital and picked up Mark for lunch. They were driving to BBQ Bobs and were stopped at a set of traffic lights when Mark suddenly let out a gasp.

"Steve, look over there to the left. Isn't that Daniel Chancer coming out of that hardware store?"

"What? Where?" asked Steve instantly on the alert. "My god it is! Dad you take over," said Steve abandoning the car in the middle of the road. "Call for backup, I'm going to follow him." Steve ran across the road and hid behind the corner of a shop peering out at Chancer who appeared to be talking to the owner of the hardware store. They shook hands and Chancer walked off in the opposite direction to Steve while the other man went back inside his shop. Steve followed, trying to keep partially concealed behind shop signs and flower stalls while stealthily gaining on him. Just ahead, Chancer turned right into an alleyway. Steve ran to the alleyway and followed him in. Chancer was directly in front of him now and Steve placed his hand on his gun.

"Daniel Chancer…" Steve began but then Chancer, glancing over his shoulder took off in a sprint further into the alleyway. Steve gave chase, dodging and leaping over boxes and planks of wood that Chancer pulled down in his path. Half way down, there was a metal chain link fence just above head height. Chancer took a jump and tried to grab hold of the top but Steve pulled out his gun.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Chancer gave a look back to where Steve had his gun trained on him and slowly raised his hands while still keeping his back to Steve. Steve took a step forwards, put his gun away and reached for his handcuffs. As he was looking down Daniel grabbed hold of a thick plank of wood resting up against the fence and spun round, swinging it at Steve who only just managed to jump backwards in time. Daniel raised the plank and started to bring it back round for another swing when Steve grabbed hold of the other end. Then, bunching his muscles he swung the wood as hard as he could in the opposite direction. Daniel, who was still holding his end, swung round with it and smacked face first into the wall. He let out a cry of pain and leant against the wall.

Steve, feeling satisfiedthat Daniel was sufficiently winded, dropped his end of the plank and taking his handcuffs he moved towards him. All of a sudden Daniel spun round once again and having regained his hold on his end of the plank, raised it quickly and hit Steve around the side of the head before Steve realised what was happening. Steve's vision when black and he had a strange weightless, falling sensation before he hit the ground. Pain was shooting across his head and he blinked. His vision appeared blurry and he tried to get up but then he realised he didn't know which way up was. The pain in his head was making his eyes stream, and he put a hand up in an attempt to ease the pain. He felt a big wet patch on his right temple and when he lowered his hand he registered that it was covered in blood. He suddenly felt very cold and confused. He thought he saw strange shapes running towards him before he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Mark and the paramedics brought Steve into hospital Jesse had been the one waiting to treat him. Mark had wanted to stay and help but Jesse had told him to go and wait in the staff room and that he would come and fetch him when they had got Steve more stabilised. Mark had reluctantly agreed and left Jesse to it, even though he was itching to take over proceedings himself. He was all too aware of how dangerous head injuries could be. He had been through this routine many times before but it never got any easier.

As he sat in the staffroom Mark sighed and thought about how he might have been able to prevent this from happening had he arrived just a few seconds earlier. But then he remembered how it could have ended up much worse. For when he arrived in the alleyway with the police he had seen, what Steve in his dazed state had not. He had seen Daniel Chancer bend over Steve and take his gun. Mark shivered, reliving the dread he felt when he saw his son lying bleeding on the floor and Chancer standing over him holding the gun. Mark remembered yelling and seeing Chancer pocket the gun before leaping over the fence and disappearing. He remembered dropping to his knees by this son's prone figure and telling him it was all going to be alright. He was not entirely sure what the police had been doing or even when the ambulance arrived, his whole attention had been focused on Steve. The next clear thing he remembered was seeing Jesse's face and being told to wait in the staff room.

He sighed again; it wasn't doing him any good, dwelling on the 'what ifs'. What had happened had happened and now all that mattered was getting through it. He heard the door open and felt a surge of emotion rise up inside him. He looked up only to be greeted by Amanda. His disappointment must have shown on his face.

"Still not heard from Jesse then?" asked Amanda, closing the door and sitting down beside him.

"No."

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," said Amanda, not feeling all that sure herself. Mark only nodded and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Jesse came in. Mark was on his feet in a flash.

"How is he? What's the diagnosis? Can I see him?"

"He's stable, sit down," said Jesse and sat down himself on the couch. "We have managed to stop the bleeding and got his blood pressure back up. He seems quite comfortable.

"But… what?" asked Mark, not at all liking the anxious look on Jesse's face.

"Well, at the moment he hasn't regained consciousness. You and I both know that some patients just take a little longer and that it's due to the shock and not anything to worry about. I'm pretty sure he's not haemorrhaging, but I've had him sent up to have a CT scan just in case, to check for skull fractures or possible swelling of the brain." Mark just sat where he was hardly able to take in all in. He knew there were risks with head injuries but he never expected them to happen to Steve - he was too full of life.

"When will we get the results?" asked Mark.

"In about an hour," said Jesse.

"Can I sit with him?"

"Of course. He's in ICU, room 14." Mark got shakily to his feet and made for the door.

"Mark, would you like me to sit with you?" asked Amanda.

"No. No thank you, Amanda. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Of course." Mark left the room and Jesse and Amanda exchanged a worried look.

X X X

Half an hour later Mark was staring into space when he thought he heard someone whispering to him. He blinked and looked around, his eyes meeting those of Steve's. A huge grin spread across his face and he stood up to hold his son's arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad. Thirsty."

"I'll get you some water," said Mark and poured him a drink from a jug near the window.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I take it he got away?"

"I'm afraid so. He leapt over the fence just as we arrived." Mark decided not to mention the gun just yet.

"Aww nuts."

"There is still the possibility he might go back to try and find the camera. He doesn't know you set that up."

"That's true."

"I'd better just let Jesse and Amanda know you're awake," said Mark and happily left the room to use the phone.

X X X

"Jesse, Steve's awake and he seems fine!"

"That's fantastic. As a matter of fact I was just about to come up and see you. I've got Steve's CT scan results. He's fine, no fractures, swelling or bleeding and his brain is fully functional. I guess he was just having a lie in."

"That's great news," said Mark, beaming down the phone. "Let Amanda know will you? I'm going back to Steve."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Although, you should know I'm expecting a big box of chocolates for this," said Jesse. Laughing, Mark hung up the phone.

X X X

By the following morning Steve was feeling almost back to his old self, apart from the occasional headache and sore twinge, although those only usually happened when Jesse was prodding him and flashing lights in his eyes. He had a big bandage wrapped round the top of his head like a turban. It made him feel like he had forgotten to take off his hat. He wanted to take the bandage off and examine the wound and likely bruising underneath but Jesse had made him promise not to touch it.

Since he had regained consciousness yesterday afternoon Steve had had a large assortment of visitors, all of whom demanded to know how he was feeling. He was getting fed up of saying he was fine. After a further three visitors that morning Mark had shooed everyone away insisting that they all leave Steve alone for a couple of hours to get some rest. He had felt intensely grateful to his father, but now sitting alone in a quiet room he was becoming increasingly bored. He supposed he was expected to have a sleep but he didn't feel at all sleepy. He was just beginning to count how many tiles there were on the ceiling when a welcome ringing sound broke the silence. Steve grinned to himself. Jesse had obviously forgotten to remove his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He eased himself out of bed and retrieved the phone, feeling like a small child who had just stolen a piece of chocolate.

"Sloan here."

"Lieutenant, it's Officer Philips here from the surveillance team. I wasn't sure whether you were still on the case."

"Yes, very much so. Go ahead."

"We think we have spotted our suspect, sir."

"Where?" asked Steve becoming instantly alert and scanning the room for his trousers.

"Well, we are not a hundred percent sure, but we have sighted a person who fits the description of our man. He has cycled round the block three times now sir, as if he is checking out the scene. What are your orders, sir?"

"Stay where you are. Do nothing unless he acts first. I'll come and join you now. Keep me informed."

"Very good, sir," said Officer Philips and rang off.

Steve quickly dressed and left the room, first making sure Jesse and his father were not in sight. He had been in hospital enough times to know how to discharge himself. It was just probably best if his father wasn't around at the time. Steve knew he would try to stop him from leaving and that he was probably right, but this was just too important to miss.

X X X

Mark had just met up with Jesse to discuss a particularly difficult patient he had when his phone rang.

"Mark Sloan here."

"Hello Dr Sloan. It's Cara from reception. I just thought you should know that your son has discharged himself and left the hospital."

"What?" said Mark, aghast. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I don't have any authority to stop a patient from leaving if they want to. He signed all the relevant forms."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay. Thanks Cara."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Jesse.

"Steve's discharged himself!" said Mark.

"What?" asked Jesse in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Mark took out his phone again and dialled Steve's cell phone number.

"Sloan here," said Steve picking up.

"Steve, what on earth do you think you're doing? You need to be in bed getting plenty of rest."

"Oh, hi dad. That was quick. I can't afford to rest, I have a murderer to catch."

"Steve…"

"I'll rest later dad, when I've caught Chancer. I promise," said Steve and hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve parked his car and ducked down in his seat, watching out for the suspect. Shortly afterwards a man on a bicycle rode slowly by, staring over to where the hit and run had happened, before glancing around and riding on by. Steve recognised him as being Daniel Chancer. He got out of his car and ran across the road to where the surveillance van was parked, disguised as a painter and decorators, and climbed inside.

"Lieutenant Steve Sloan," said Steve flashing his badge.

"Officer Philips," said a man seated at a security desk. "This is Officer Goodall." Steve nodded a greeting.

"What's happened so far?"

"Nothing much yet. He just keeps on cycling past. Do you want us to arrest him?"

"No not yet. If he's just cycling round the block, I want to wait until he makes a move to look for that camera."

"You think he will?"

"I'm sure of it. Do you mind if I wait and watch with you for a while?"

"No not at all Lieutenant, have a seat," said Philips and Steve sat down to wait.

X X X

Back at the hospital Mark went to find Jesse again. "Jesse, my shift's just over. I'm going out to look for Steve. I just need to check that he's alright."

"Sure. Let me come with you though, I only have a half hour to go and Alex owes me a favour. Did he say where he was going?"

"No. But I have a pretty good idea of where to search first."

"With the surveillance team?"

"Exactly. Steve said he couldn't rest until he had caught Chancer. Come on, we'll take my car."

X X X

Back at the surveillance van Steve had a feeling things were about to kick off. Chancer had ridden round the block twice more, and then seemed to disappear for a while. Steve became worried that he had spotted them and slipped away, but then he reappeared round the corner once more, this time on foot.

"He must have dumped the bike," said Steve, beginning to feel excited. "Be ready to move on my count." Sure enough, Daniel waited idly against a wall for several minutes before crossing the road to the spot where he had hit Henry Finchley with his car.

"Okay, let's surround him," said Steve. "I'll go and surprise him and you back me up in case of trouble. He's probably feeling pretty safe by now." The two officers agreed and cautiously they all slipped out of the van and got into position. Steve waited until Daniel had knelt down behind a parked car before running across the road and coming up behind him.

"Freeze!" yelled Steve, his hand making the familiar movement towards his belt for his gun. "Daniel Chancer I am placing you under…" His voice trailed off as he realised in alarm that his gun was not there. Chancer, who had leapt to his feet on hearing Steve's voice grinned evilly when he saw the look of bewilderment on Steve's face and withdrew a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Steve. Out of the corner of his eye Steve saw Philips and Goodall step out of their hiding places and raise their guns, unsure about what to do.

"Lost something?" Daniel asked innocently. With a jolt Steve recognised the gun as his own and realised Chancer must have taken it from him yesterday. He felt a slight feeling of alarm at being so defenceless before pulling himself together.

"Give it up Chancer, we have you surrounded." Steve's attention was drawn to a familiar looking car that had just pulled up on the other side of the road. He recognised Mark and Jesse climbing out and groaned inwardly.

"That's as maybe, but no one is going to try and stop me, not while I have you as my hostage. It's a shame, I was rather hoping I had got rid of you yesterday, but it seems you still have your uses. Besides there is plenty of time for that later."

"We found the camera, we have the photographs. You'll never get away with this."

"Watch me," said Daniel moving closer to Steve who stood his ground. "Now Lieutenant, if you would be kind enough to give me your cuffs." Steve stayed motionless. "Give them to me," said Chancer, getting angry. Still Steve did not move. "Now!" yelled Chancer raising the gun and striking Steve around the head with the hilt, causing him to stumble backwards into a parked car and clutch his head as pain shot through it like lightning. Daniel then reached forwards and removed Steve's handcuffs from his belt as Steve, breathing deeply, stood up straight again, a small patch of red appearing beneath the bandages.

Over the other side of the road, Jesse was having a hard time refraining Mark from dashing across the road to go to his son's aide.

"Mark no, you'll be shot," said Jesse, pulling him backwards.

"I can't just stand here Jess, we have to do something."

"Wait, we must wait and see how things turn out. You'll be no good to Steve if you get yourself killed." Mark nodded and looked back across the road to where Daniel was forcing Steve to lead him to his car. They stopped beside it and Chancer raised the gun and put it to Steve's head so that it was clear to see.

"Now the lieutenant and I are going to take a little ride," said Daniel looking over towards the two police officers. "If anyone follows us or tries to stop us from leaving I'll kill him." No one moved and Daniel instructed Steve to get in the passenger seat, all the while keeping his gun trained on him. He then used Steve's handcuffs to secure his wrists to the handle on the inside of the door, before getting into the drivers seat, starting the car and pulling away. Mark turned and jumped back into his own car and Jesse joined him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jesse. "Chancer said he would shoot Steve if anyone followed."

"He was talking about the police," said Mark, pulling out after Steve's fading car. "He didn't notice we ever arrived, so he won't be looking out for us. Anyway, I'm not just going to let Chancer disappear like this."

X X X

Chancer was driving Steve's car at breakneck speed with the siren blaring, ensuring that people got out of their way. Steve had tried pulling the handle free from the door, but he soon gave it up and turned his attention instead to Chancer who seemed to be getting quite agitated.

"You know this is hopeless," said Steve. "We know all about the bank robbery you pulled off with Carl Baxter, we have his confession and photographs to prove it. We also know it was you who ran over Henry Finchley to stop him taking the photographs and that you later entered the hospital, attacked two doctors and killed Henry Finchley in an attempt to destroy the evidence. Then you attacked me yesterday, returned to the scene of the crime today and now you've abducted me. You're as guilty as they get."

"Shut up!" yelled Chancer picking up the gun from his lap and pointing it at Steve again, swerving dangerously over the road in the process.

"What do you hope to achieve by running away? Do yourself a favour and give up quietly," said Steve, flinching as they nearly hit an oncoming car.

"I mean it," growled Chancer as they drove onto the highway bridge. "If you don't shut up I'm going to blow you away."

"Then go ahead and shoot me," said Steve. "Add another murder to your list of convictions. But we both know you are not going to, because the minute you do the cops will be down on you like a ton of bricks. There is no way out of this." Chancer stayed silent for a while before speaking again in a deadly calm voice.

"You're right. The only way out for me now is _out_!"

"Out? What do you mean out?" asked Steve not at all liking the way Daniel was talking.

"I mean out Lieutenant. Death, and seeing as you're here with me you can come along for the ride," said Daniel and he swung the steering wheel over to the right, towards the side of the bridge and through the oncoming traffic which amazingly managed to swerve out of their way. Steve suffered a moment of blind panic. He was handcuffed to the door, and even if the impact with the river far below didn't kill him he would drown! This thought spurred him into action. He threw his shoulder and as much of his weight as possible into the side of Daniel, knocking the steering wheel off course and back towards the mainstream of traffic. He then drew his legs up and across the gear stick and started to kick Daniels hands away from the wheel, receiving punches and scratches in return.

The car was swerving dangerously across the road and cars were screeching to a halt, swerving to one side and crashing into each other in an attempt to get out of the way. The end of the bridge was now very near yet Daniel still seemed intent on sending them into the river. In one last desperate attempt he took up the gun again and swung it at Steve. He saw it coming but had no way to dodge or defend himself and it struck him around the head. His vision became blurry and his head felt like it had split in two. Daniel took advantage of Steve's stillness and wrenched the steering wheel back towards the side of the bridge. Just feet from the edge, the bridge ended and instead of crashing through the fence, the car struck a metal support post and went into a spin. As it hit the curb the car tilted before turning over and rolling down a slope. It came to rest with a loud crash and crumpling of metal at the base of a tree.

X X X

Mark and Jesse had been following closely behind Steve's car the whole time. They became very alarmed when the car started to veer across the road and even more so when it took a definite swing towards the edge. Jesse had had to yell at Mark to stop him from hitting oncoming traffic as most of his attention was focused on the car in front. They could make out some kind of a scuffle was going on, but not a lot else. When the car had taken its last swerve, they had been sure that it was going to crash through the barrier and into the river below. Mark felt sweat running down his back and his heart racing in fear.

They were both highly relieved when it left the bridge safely, although that feeling was short lived due to what followed. When they witnessed the car hit the post, flip over and roll down the hill they both went very silent. Mark had driven across the road and leapt out of the car and down the hill without even turning off the engine. Jesse stopped only to retrieve the medical bag that Mark always kept in the trunk of his car. At the base of the slope they found the car, which had thankfully landed the right way up. Mark opened the passenger door fear gripping his heart at what he might find as Jesse stumbled to a halt beside him. Steve was lying semiconscious in the foot well, his wrists still tied to the car door.

"Oh my, Steve, thank god you're still alive," said Mark, relief flooding through him as he knelt to examine him.

"Where are the keys to the cuffs?" asked Jesse.

"Back pocket," said Steve faintly, and Jesse retrieved them and set him free while Mark called for an ambulance.

"Help's on the way Steve," said Mark. "Try not to move."

"How's Chancer?" asked Steve grimacing in pain.

"I'll check," said Jesse and went round to examine Daniel. "He has a nasty gash on his head; he's unconscious, but alive."

"That's more than he deserves," said Mark.

"Oh I don't know," said Steve hoarsely. "I wouldn't have liked him to get the easy way out."

"Don't speak any more," said Mark trying to make Steve more comfortable while still keeping him still. "The ambulance will be here soon."

X X X

Two weeks after the accident Mark drove Steve back to the beach house for a celebratory dinner with Jesse and Amanda. He had been released from hospital a week ago and apart from some nasty bruising and a broken wrist from where the handcuffs had restrained his hands he was recovering well. He had not yet been allowed to return to work, much to his disappointment, but he had to admit to himself that it had been nice to lie back and relax for a while. Daniel Chancer had suffered concussion, a broken collarbone and a couple of cracked ribs from his impact with the steering wheel, but he had recovered sufficiently

enough to be transferred to jail, to await trial. Despite his pleas he had been refused bail and when told he was facing a death penalty he had broken down and confessed to everything. Steve was confident he would go down for first degree murder and would be sentenced to life imprisonment. Carl Baxter was also looking at a minimum of five years.

"You know there were quite a few times during this case when I wasn't sure we would succeed in catching Chancer," said Amanda.

"I know what you mean," said Steve, trying unsuccessfully to use a pair of chopsticks with his wrong hand.

"Here," said Mark passing him a fork.

"Thanks. You know it was really Jesse's idea which caught him in the end."

"You see, what did I tell you?" said Jesse, thumping Steve on the shoulder happily. "Oops sorry," he said as Steve winced.

"What did you tell us?" asked Amanda.

"Plan B," said Jesse grinning at them. "It never fails."

THE END


End file.
